


As You Like It, Master

by RT_Dee



Series: I Love You, Master [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Robot!Ryan, Sex Toys, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Dee/pseuds/RT_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael downloads a sex app into Ryan’s programming. He’s more than pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like It, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuzz/gifts).



> Ever since I watched that Let’s Play GTA V with Ryan pretending to be Michael’s GPS, I’ve become obsessed with the idea of Robot!Ryan.
> 
> Also, I dedicate my dumb fic to TeamCrazyDicks on tumblr because I LOVED her Myan advent calendar fics and because she was so encouraging! And fun fact: I had to write part of this fic twice because my laptop died in the middle of me writing it… Fun times, yo… :/

“A sex app, huh?”

 

Michael spoke out loud to no one in particular.

 

Michael thought the idea of downloading a sex app into Ryan’s programming was dumb when it was first suggested to him, but the young man’s curiosity was admittedly starting to get the better him. Michael _loved_ Ryan, so the thought of being able connect with him in such an intimate way made Michael feel warm and fuzzy in a manner he would be too embarrassed to ever admit. Although Ryan was technically capable of having sex, Michael never fathomed he’d fall in love with his worker-bot when he purchased him two years ago, so that type of behavior was never inputted into Ryan’s original programming.

 

It _could_ be downloaded, however.

 

 _‘Wait, what am I thinking?_ ’ Michael bitterly thought to himself. _‘How do I know if this is even something Ryan wants? There is no fucking way he’s gonna be okay with this.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, of course, Master,” Ryan agreed simply after the young man had explained the situation later that evening.

 

“R-really?” Michael stammered out his surprise. It was not the answer he was expecting, but Michael couldn’t help the little swells of giddiness he felt from Ryan’s answer. However, still hesitant, Michael followed up with, “You’re not just saying that just for me, right?”

 

Ryan smiled warmly.

 

“ _Michael_ …” Ryan dropped the formalities whenever there was something important to be shared and he needed Michael to really focus on what was being said. “I’ve wished to be intimate with you like this for longer than I’m willing to admit. I love you so much. Of course I want to do this.”

 

Michael blushed and felt like his heart was going to explode. “You fucking nerd… I love you, too.” Ryan grinned unabashedly back at him. After a long pause, the freckled man spoke again, “So when should I— Should _we_ …?” Michael inwardly cursed himself for having all the awkwardness of a virgin when it was technically the other way around.

 

“Whenever you’d like, Master.” Ryan spoke, amusement clear on his face.

 

“So… Now?” Michael looked at Ryan hopefully.

 

“Yes”, the robot answered affectionately with another grin.

 

Within a split second Michael had whipped out his phone and quickly found the sex app download page again. After authorizing the order, Michael pressed the confirmation button and looked up from his phone to see if Ryan had received the information. _“Please wait, Download Pending”,_ Ryan spoke in a mechanical tone, his blue eyes lighting up the way they always did whenever data was being downloaded into his programming. Michael sat in anticipation as he waited anxiously for the application to finish downloading. _‘Oh my God’_ , Michael thought incredulously, _‘I’m downloading a fucking sex app. What the fuck am I even doing???’_

 

Before Michael could question his life choices even further, Ryan’s voice cut through his thoughts.

 

 _“Download complete. Activating application,”_ Ryan finished as the luminescent glow disappeared from his eyes. And then… Nothing. Michael and Ryan stood in complete awkward silence for several moments, before the young man spoke up.

 

“Is… Is that it?” Michael asked finally.

 

“Yes, Master,” Ryan answered simply.

 

“Um… You don’t seem any different,” Michael was trying his hardest to not sound disappointed, but was sort of failing terribly.

 

“On the contrary, Master. The program is functioning properly,” Ryan explained as he started to advance towards Michael.

 

“Okay… so what the h— _Mmrph_!”

 

Michael really wasn’t expecting his usually gentle robot to leisurely walk over to him and shove his tongue down his throat, but was how the current situation was choosing to unfold. Not that Michael was complaining, of course. The redhead could only stand there as Ryan ravaged is mouth with his tongue and _‘holy fuck.’_ Michael thought, _‘I’m getting hard from this.’_ When Ryan figured that Michael did in fact need air to breathe, the robot pulled away from the kiss, holding the young man’s face in hands and grinning wildly. “How are you feeling Master?”

 

“I— _Good_. I’m doing good. This is good.” Michael dumbly tripped over his words, trying so hard to get his mouth and brain to be on the same working level again.

 

“Wonderful,” the gent expressed happily. Ryan then gently grasped Michael’s chin, tilting the lad’s head upwards to look deep into his eyes. “My programming is prompting me to make you cum as quickly and as hard as possible. Would you like me to do this, Master?” Ryan asked casually.

 

“W-What?” Michael’s face grew progressively redder with each passing moment as he tried to keep his brain from exploding.

 

Then Ryan smirked, he actually fucking _smirked_.

 

“Would you like me to make you cum, _Master_?” He asked again, slowly, sensually.

 

”I— Y-Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Michael answered firmly. If he was going to be trash, then he was gonna jump face first into the garbage can.

 

Ryan’s smirk turned into a full on predatory grin.

 

* * *

 

 

A few moments later Michael was spread over his kitchen counter with Ryan above him, the robot ramming his cock into his prostate. The young man desperately clawing at the hard surface beneath him.

 

“Fuck, don’t stop… It’s so good,” Michael babbled, feeling warm and sticky in the best ways possible. “Of course, _Master_ ”, Ryan hissed out as he reached underneath Michael’s trembling, hot body. _‘What is Ryan doing with his hands— Oh fuck…’_ Michael eyes began to roll back into his head when he felt a hand roughly grab his cock and firmly began thumbing at the slit.

 

“ _Shit_ , I’m gonna cum…” Michael gasped out breathlessly in surprise. How could he be this close already?

 

“Well”, Ryan grinned smugly as he nibbled tiny love bites along Michael’s back, “I should move faster then.” The robot’s body then started shaking slightly. Starting from Ryan’s fingertips, then his chest, followed by his abdomen; the pulsation getting stronger as it finally reached his… It took a moment for Michael to realize what was happening.

 

Ryan was _vibrating_ inside of him.

 

“FUCK!” Michael choked out, feeling Ryan’s cock thrumming from deep inside, showing absolutely no mercy on his prostate. Ryan tightly held down Michael’s hips as the lad had begun to wildly convulse from pleasure. This was about all Michael could take, he had reached his limit, heat pooling inside is stomach. All at once, Michael saw white and heard nothing but pure silence. Slowly, his hearing returned just in time for him to hear his own piercing scream as thick hot white ropes of cum shot out from him. Michael then heard a long groan as he felt Ryan’s synthetic cum spurt deep inside him.

 

Both men collapsed forward on to the kitchen counter, Ryan allowing a few moments for the redhead to catch his breath before beginning to speak.

 

“Master, can we do this again, please?” Ryan murmured happily, tenderly kissing Michael’s shoulder. “Yes, baby…” Michael whispered, smiling lazily as he reached back to affectionately stroke the other man’s hair, “We can do this again any time you want.”

 

Suddenly, Ryan pulled out of Michael, gathering the surprised young man into his arms and began rushing towards the path to upstairs.

 

“W-what— Now???” Michael stuttered, taken back by the other man’s eagerness.

 

“Yes, Master,” Ryan answered simply.

 

“Um… okay, but where are you taking me?”

 

“To your bedroom, of course, Master. I believe it would be much more comfortable for you to be on a cushioned surface when I make you cum again.”

 

“Oh _fuck_ …”

 

“As you like it, _Master_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at writing a PWP. I did not succeed at writing a PWP.
> 
> On a side note, I might try to continue this at some point if people like it... :O


End file.
